Pirates of the Caribbean:Hunt of the Lost Treasure
by MusicISmyLIFE66
Summary: Katherine wakes up on her 19th birthday to find out she’s betrothed to a lord in England. While she is sailing to England, her ship gets attacked by the Black Pearl and she is captured ,by the pirate himself, Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: Pirates of the Caribbean: Search of the lost Treasure

Author: MusicISmyLIFE66

Email: **VanillaBean165@aol.com**

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. It belongs to the people who made the movie or whatever. Yeah it belongs to Disney.

Summary: Katherine wakes up on her 19th birthday to find out she's betrothed to a lord in England. While she is sailing to England, her ship gets attacked by the Black Pearl and she is captured ,by the pirate himself, Captain Jack Sparrow. 

Category: Romance/ Action/ Adventure

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 1

Katherine stared down at the hard wooden floor of her room. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering a bit from the cold air. She wished she could just disappear. The constant rocking of the ship was making her a little seasick and her stomach didn't feel very well. 'How did I ever get into this?', she asked herself. Katherine Maxwell was on her way to England to meet her father, who was on business. Of course, she loved her father, but sometimes there were moments were she couldn't stand him. He was ,constantly, nagging her to be more lady-like or feminine, but that was far from what Katherine was. She loved hearing stories of Pirates or lost treasure and such, and she loved the out-doors. One of her favorite things to do was ride Penny, her own horse. She was never quiet. She was as chatty as the next fellow, even more. But despite, the constant nagging, he loved her. He, even , loved her enough to betroth her to a ugly, old, widower, who was a lord. 

BANG. She jumped up, startled. What the hell was going on? The rocking of the ship was gone, which meant the ship had stopped. She crept up to open her door, but was stopped.

" Katherine?", a voice called her. A grimy-looking man appeared on her doorway. He was a short, stout, fellow with hair as gray as ashes, and half moon spectacles placed upon his nose.

"Mr. Finn, what is going on up there?", she demanded, loudly.

Mr. Finn covered her mouth up with his dirty hand. "Shhhh! Must you be so loud? The ship is being attacked. You must go and hide, now.", he said urgently. Katherine tried to speak, but only a muffled noise came. Mr. Finn sighed and uncovered her mouth.

"Pirates?", she asked, with a tinge of excitement and fear in her voice.

Mr. Black nodded gravely. "No, go and hide."

Katherine hid herself under the bed, when a sudden slam was made. She could only see black worn-out boots appear on the floor. 'Pirate.', she said to herself. 'Oh no, Mr. Finn.'

She heard the most terrible noises until there was silence. She closed her eyes, hoping this was over soon. 'Please go away, please go away.'

The room was eerily quiet. The pirate hadn't moved at all, and was standing there as if he was sniffing for her. That might be what they want. They wanted her. But why would they want Katherine Maxwell? She wasn't a princess or part of the royal family.

Suddenly a hand appeared in her face and she screamed. The pirate dragged her out under, and Katherine was struggling to be let loose. "Help Me! Help me!!!", she cried, hoping someone had heard her.

" No one's going to hear you, miss. They're all probably dead.", the pirate cruelly grinned, showing his rotten and golden teeth.

Katherine kept struggling, until the pirate grabbed a lamp and slammed it on her head. She blacked out, unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*

Katherine woke up with a groan. 'Bloody hell, where am I?' 

" Well, love, I'm glad you're awake now.", a voice said. She looked up and saw a man. A ruggedly handsome man, mind you, but was probably a pirate from his clothes.

"Who are you? And where the hell am I?", she hissed, angrily.

" Well aren't you a feisty one?", he grinned. "A pretty one too."

Katherine could fell her blood boil. She just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, and replace it with her fist. " Where am I?", she repeated. 

" Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, saavy."

" The Black Pearl?", Katherine said with a confused look on her face. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Katherine's face turned pale. She might've not heard of The Black Pearl, but she definitely heard of stories of Captain Jack Sparrow.

A/N: hey guys I hope you like the story! Remember to review! The more review the faster I update! Sorry if I sound greedy. **:^)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'My life is OVER', Katherine thought to herself as she sat on the cold and wet ground of the prison cell. After waking up, she was immediately taken below deck, locked up in a cage like a animal. ' Why when I get out of here, I'll make sure _Captain_ Jack Sparrow doesn't ever see daylight again!', she angrily thought. She stood up quickly. She could hear footsteps..... She groaned when she saw who it was.

" Well, how are you doing, luv?", he smirked.

She glared at him. " Well Mr. Sparrow, what do you think? I'm hungry, tired, and held as a prisoner of a bird-brained, obnoxious, pig-headed man. I'm just peachy."

He grinned. "Glad to know your resentment toward me ,hasn't injured your tongue."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "When my father finds me, you'll be sorry you ever messed with me."

He threw his hand up in the air in mock. "Oooo, I am so scared. What is he going to do? Hang me?"

She scowled. " What do you want with me, anyway?", she asked. " Holding me for ransom?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know."

"Of course not.", she exclaimed.

"Hmmm..", he stared at her. "Well, if you're so desperate to know, we're headed for Tortuga, luv."

She frowned. "Tortuga?"

"We need to restock our supplies, and then we're headed to an island."

"Island? What island?"

He smirked. "You tell me." And with that he left, leaving Katherine in a confused state. 'What the hell is he talking about?'

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*

Katherine grimaced at the scene. Tortuga was a........unusual place. Drunk people staggering everywhere, people fighting each other senselessly, etc. It seemed like the only somber person was her. 

"Here drink up, saavy.", Captain Jack Sparrow handed her a beer. 

She frowned. "I rather not. Alcohol makes the even most respectable people, seem like empty-headed idiots."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

'Bloody hell. The whole place is swarming with pirates. If I even try escaping, I doubt I'd even get to the door alive.', she thought. After a moment of silence, Jack spoke (A/N: Its get tiring to type Captain all the time, so I'm shortening it to Jack.), " Have you ever heard of the tale of Azkaban?", he asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows, in thought. The name didn't ring a bell, but she added. "If I did, why would you want to know?"

" Just tell me if you did.", he said with a sigh.

" It sounds familiar, but I don't really remember it clearly.", she lied. "Perhaps you can retell the tale."

He stared at her for a moment, deep in thought. " Well lets see.", he cleared his throat. " Peter Azkaban aka Hook-hand Pete and his bloody crew were once the fiercest pirates in the Caribbean. They raided villages, sending them in flames, destroying everything they came upon. Hook-hand Pete was obsessed with treasure, finding it, discovering it, stealing it. He was bloody rich. It says that he had mountains of gold and jewels hidden somewhere on a deserted island where no one can find it."

Katherine waited for more. "So? What does that have to do with anything with me?"

Jack began again, " You are Katherine Maxwell. Daughter of John Maxwell and Paris Azkaban."

" Azkaban?....You mean-"

He grimaced. "Your uncle is Hook-hand Pete."

She gaped at him. "Really? That's.....weird. I never knew my mother had any siblings."

He took a swing of his rum bottle. "Yeah, well your mother was embarrassed to have a pirate for a brother, so she pretended she didn't have one at all."

Katherine looked around uncomfortably. "That sounds like my mom. She's always embarrassed at one thing or another. She thinks too much about how others might react."

" Your uncle died just this year. He got hanged, when he was in Britain, by the British military. Well anyhow, every pirate in this Caribbean is searching for his treasure. Its told his map was kept with one of his blood relatives."

She glared at him. "I don't know where his map is. I didn't even know I had a Uncle Peter until now."

He stared at her eerily. " You could be lying."

"I am NOT.", she exclaimed. " Look, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, you wasted your time." Katherine stood up, starting to leave.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you."

She turned around. "And why not?", she snapped.

" Like I said before, every pirate in the Caribbean is hunting for the treasure. If they knew Katherine Maxwell, Pete's niece, was here-"

Katherine interrupted him. "I think I can handle myself thanks."

He shrugged. "Okay, I was warning you, luv. Not all pirates are as nice as me."

Katherine wanted to walk right out of there, but she knew he was right. She didn't what would happen if she was captured by other nastier pirates. She sighed and sat right back down. "His crew doesn't even know where it is?"

He shook his head. "No one."

A/N: Remember to review!!!!!!! The more reviews, the faster I update!!!!!!!

~*~Di~*~


End file.
